ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (ダーティー・ディーズ・ダン・ダート・チープ Dātī Dīzu Dan Dāto Chīpu), frequently shortened to D4C (ディー･フォー･シー Dī Fō Shī), is the Stand of Funny Valentine, featured in [[Part 7: Steel Ball Run|Part 7: Steel Ball Run.]] Serving to establish the existence of a sort of multiverse, D4C is uniquely powerful within the series. 'D4C -Love Train-' (D4C -ラブトレイン- Dī Fō Shī -Rabu Torein-'') is the evolved form of D4C, given to Valentine by the Saint's Corpse. As a blessing from the Saint's Corpse, Love Train is an overwhelmingly powerful ability that is both lethal and invincible thanks to its power over the concept of "misfortune". Only a miraculous power of the same scope as the Saint's Corpse may overpower it. Appearance D4C has a humanoid form with large, upright horns that somewhat resemble the ears of a leporid; a masked mandible, and a light body lined by an almost unbroken seam or trim. It's designed after the image of leather being stitched together, like on a baseball. Under its brow, its eyes appear to emote a cold gaze. Powers and Abilities Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows different parallel worlds/dimensions to co-exist at the same time and/or in the same place. It also allows its user to visit these parallel worlds/dimensions and interact with them. Valentine travels by being closed between two objects, shown first by putting himself between a chair and the ground. Liquid materials, such as water count as objects as well, and even dust or steam. Valentine only needs an infinitesimal part of himself put between two objects to be able to hop between dimensions. Following that, Valentine may reappear from anywhere, like emerging from someone's back, presumably by affecting objects in a neighboring dimension. One of the early facets of this power was that Valentine was impervious to projectiles as the hit body part would transform simply into a hole, however, this was then left out after its initial usage. While Love Train is active, Valentine becomes effectively invincible, hiding within a pocket dimension (also described as a gap in space) delimited by a wall of light that follows him. The wall of light, originating from Lucy's body, has the ability to redirect all misfortune that comes in Valentine's way, leaving only good fortune. The harmful energy that passes through the wall of light is sent far away from the user and is passed onto individuals anywhere on Earth as bad luck. For instance, Johnny's imperfect nail shots could be canceled and the harm manifesting as fatal accident throughout the world. Because Valentine can manipulate the form of the pocket dimension as he sees fit, it can allow him to seemingly stand midair, glide at high speeds or flatten himself. It is shown when he pursues Johnny and Gyro under the train tracks, and across a grassy field. Notes * Araki states that the rabbit-like design of D4C's head came about because he wanted the Stand's silhouette to be completely different from the Stands of the previous main antagonists, so he decided to give it long ears. * In the English localization of All-Star Battle'', D4C is only referred to by the shorthand D4C, whilst the full phrase "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" is generally changed to a synonym phrase ("Time to perform some dishonest acts at a fair and reasonable price!"). The JoJo Glossary seemingly mocks this change by claiming that "No one knows what this mysterious abbreviation means". * In Eyes of Heaven, it's explained that the Menger sponge-based dimension effect does not apply towards two versions of the same object or person if they are from the same timeline. This explains why two Joseph Joestars (both Part 2 and Part 3) can coexist and safely interact with each other. Two same people from alternate universes (but not parallel dimensions) are also shown to be capable of safely coexisting, such as Jonathan Joestar and his alternate universe counterpart. * D4C's Stats are similar to Star Platinum. Category:Part 7 Category:Part 7 Steel Ball Run Category:Stands Category:Villain Stands